


Sinful Snippet

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Pee, Piss, Rutting, Wet Clothing, Wetting, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Crowley wets himself while sitting at Aziraphale’s desk.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sinful Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies it’s a bit short; I’ve been ill (covid). I assure y’all I’m working on a great deal of longer fics for this series. But I wanted to at least toss something out before Omovember ended!

Crowley sat back in Aziraphale’s desk chair. “I could go, right here!” He teased, spreading his legs suggestively. Just to be _that_ much of a prick, he lifted his hips and groaned seductively.

Aziraphale fussed, “You wouldn’t!”

“I would!” He wiggled. “Oh dear!” His eyebrows shot up. “Might’ve leaked a little!” A cheeky grin spread across his face. Perhaps it was a little cruel to toy with his angel like this; but Crowley was having far too much fun to stop. “Uh oh! There’s another!”

“Crowley!” The principality’s brows furrowed and his mouth dipped into a perfect pout.

“All right, all right. I was only joking!” The demon attempted to stand, but his bladder dragged him back to the chair. A genuine, accidental leak trickled into his underclothes. Ohshitohshitohshit. His cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Crowley cleared his throat “Right. Might be best if you left.”

Aziraphale cocked his head and stepped closer. “What’s the matter, dear boy?” He inquired softly.

“Erm… I’m not... ah… Angel, I’m sorry...” Crowley's cheeks burned a deeper red and he looked helplessly at Aziraphale. "Angel--" Another squirt dampened his underwear. The demon shifted and wriggled in the old wooden chair. 

"Yes, I know," Aziraphale interrupted. Passionate, wayward fire danced in his eyes. 

That ethereal voice was far too tinged with desire for Crowley to have imagined it. He shouted, "You're getting off on this?!"

Flustered, Aziraphale replied, "what! I – No!!!"

"You are!" The serpent countered far more confidently than his spastic hips should've made possible.

"Well, what if I am?!"

"Then, I'd say you're in for a show." Crowley knew it was wrong, and maybe that's why it felt so right. He was too desperate to get hard, but, dammit, he would be if he could. He loved putting on a spectacle for his angel. Even if it meant pissing himself. Oh, fuck, the glint of lust in a principality's gaze was downright sinful!

Aziraphale stared intently, his gaze unabashedly focused on his demon's crotch, holding his breath as he waited- the anticipation building. His heart hammered in his chest - pounding against his ribcage as his blood throbbed in his cock. There was no sense in denying it now. He knew very well that his trousers were tented. He wanted - no, needed - to watch Crowley defile his jeans and sully his chair. Aziraphale met the demon's eyes for a brief moment, savoring how the golden irises glittered with sheer desperation in the low light. "Well, go on, then" he instructed.

That was all Crowley required; he had to be absolutely sure he wouldn't be smote on site. He grunted softly and pushed his hips forward. His stream started with a loud hiss.

Aziraphale watched greedily, as his eyes devoured the delectable dream before him.

Crowley arched his back ever so slightly, his shoulder blades sinking into the sturdy chair back. He closed his eyes, reveling in the orgasmic bliss. He was pissing Aziraphale's desk chair -- absolutely flooding it with golden liquid. And the angel was practically spunking his trousers over it! Relief coursed through him in luscious waves as urine surged from his cock, bursting through his jeans, and pattering on the floor below him.

Aziraphale's hand found its way to his crotch and he indiscreetly palmed himself, groaning, as the demon marked his chair.

Crowley wriggled a bit, pushing out every last drop in hissing spurts. He opened his eyes to find the principality kneeling before him, furiously masturbating. Oh fuck!

Aziraphale’s cheeks pinked with the effort; his chest rose and fell with desperate, shaky breaths. He grunted as he came, creamy, hot ejaculate soaking the front of his otherwise pristine trousers. Finally, he looked up at his serpent; the demon still sitting obediently in his puddle. Aziraphale cleared his throat and raised his fingers to snap.

"Wait," Crowley growled. He pulled himself to his feet. But his legs wobbled and he pitched forward, landing clumsily on Aziraphale. He grunted and wiggled a bit higher, just enough to press a tender kiss to the angel's lips. His cooling crotch lightly rutted against Aziraphale's thigh. When the principality didn't say anything, he pushed his erection harder into the plush, warm skin. He moaned into their kiss, tasting the sweetness on Aziraphale's tongue. He couldn't help himself, his hips bucked faster and faster, primally chasing a much-needed orgasm. Aziraphale was still holding him -- pulling him more tightly, even! Those strong arms wrapped around him, encouraging him as he rut like the depraved slut he was. He threw his head back and gasped the angel's name as he shot his load into his boxers. He kept grinding his hips into the plump thigh until he'd properly milked himself dry. “Right,” Crowley said breathlessly, “Now you can,” he gestured as though performing a miracle.

“Well, now that I have your permission!” The angel replied with a light chuckle. He raised his hand once again and snapped, vanishing the clandestine mess.


End file.
